


You Might Like This

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [42]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “You might like this,” Sammy grinned, holding the spoon up.Vince set the plate down and braced himself for the worst as he let Sammy feed him the sample.
Relationships: Sammy Blais/Vince Dunn
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 8





	You Might Like This

Sammy liked to experiment with cooking. So while Vince was making the steaks for dinner, Sammy was throwing together a new sauce. The last one was not good but seeing Mac lie to Sammy about it being good while trying not to gag was a highlight in Vince’s book as well worth the experimentations.

“How’s it looking?” Vince asked, walking back inside with the steaks.

“You might like this,” Sammy grinned, holding the spoon up.

Vince set the plate down and braced himself for the worst as he let Sammy feed him the sample.

His eyes widened and he hummed.

“You like it?” Sammy grinned.

“It’s definitely better than your last attempt,” Vince laughed.

“Wanna know what’s in it?” 

And Vince was immediately reminded of the last time he said “yes” to that question and responded, “Why don’t you keep it a chef’s secret?”

And Sammy laughed loudly in response and Vince had to take a minute to just look at him.

“What?” Sammy asked when he noticed the look on Vince’s face.

“Nothing,” Vince replied, shaking his head with a smile, “I just love you is all.”

“Yeah?” Sammy asked, eyes shining.

“Yeah,” Vince replied, “I’m pretty lucky to have you.”

“You are, aren’t you?” Sammy laughed brightly.

Vince cut off his laugh with a kiss and smirked as Sammy moaned and sunk into it.

“Yeah,” Vince breathed out when they broke apart, resting his forehead against Sammy’s, “I am.”


End file.
